Alias
by Floralpunkthms
Summary: Mathieu Sommet avait eu une enfance un peu difficile, en quelque sorte. Il n'était pas plus mal maintenant, il avait un boulot en tant que vidéaste, ça ne lui faisait plus mal de se voir dans un miroir, les cicatrices sur son corps ne lui faisaient plus rien, sourire même. On lui disait souvent qu'il fallait avoir des couilles pour traverser tout ça. Sauf que lui, il en a pas.
1. Chapitre 1 : Enfance

**Heeeyyyy bonjour ou bonsoir! Me voici avec une histoire assez spécial. Vous découvrirez très vite de quoi ça parle. Je me suis assez inspiré de mon propre expérience dans ce monde horriblement confus qu'est le genre et tous ça, puisque je suis moi même transgenre. Il y aura du matoine, ça je peux vous l'assurer, mais ça viendras plus tard. En tous cas j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira autant que ça me plait de l'écrire. J'ai du couper le chapitre en deux, c'etait supposer être l'intro mais je me suis emporté en écrivant.**

 **bref je vous laisse lire! Bonne lecture à tous!**

 **Update: J'ai corrigé les chapitres parce que je me suis mît à continuer de le l'écrire et j'ai fait une re-lecture douloureuse aux yeux. J'ai aussi changer le nom du frère à Mathieu, j'me sens libéré. Clin d'œil à un pote.**

* * *

Ses premiers cris furent sûrement la plus belle chose que ses parents ont jamais entendue. Des hurlements mêlés aux rires de joie de son père, et les sanglots des plus heureux de sa mère. Elle était si petite, si fragile, si frêle et si jolie. Un vrai visage d'ange, selon son père la première fois qu'il l'a eu dans ses bras, endormie dans une petite couverture rose pale offerte pars sa grand-mère. Elle était déjà tellement aimée et elle n'avait qu'à peine deux heures.

Sophie Sommet, cadette de la famille était une fille très attendue, on pourrait même dire planifier. Son grand frère Florian avait 10 ans quand elle est arrivée, il était content, légèrement jaloux mais content. Il est vrai qu'il aurait voulu un petit frère, mais l'idée d'une petite sœur quand il l'eut apprit ne l'avait pas déçus non plus.

Sa mère, Émilie, avait toujours voulu un deuxième enfant après la naissance d'Alex, une petite fille qu'elle pourrait pomponner, gâter et avec qui partager tout ce qu'elle avait et aurait. Elle voulait une petite fille qu'elle pourrait guider dans la vie, quelqu'un qu'elle comprendrait et qui la comprendrai elle aussi. Quand elle sût que la petite Sophie arriverait elle avait pleuré dans le cabinet du médecin tellement sa joie était grande. Son père était dans la même situation, lui aussi avait toujours voulu une petite fille à protéger et aimer.

Les 5 premières années de la petite Sophie était des plus heureux pour la famille Sommet. Sophie avait héritée beaucoup du physique de son père, ses yeux bleus, les même cheveux châtain, presque blond au soleil, et même la forme de son visage. Et du côté de sa mère, son caractère, c'est-à-dire, une vraie tuerie. Elle n'avait que trois ans quand ils purent constater de ce détail, en entrant en petite section, elle avait déjà réussi à se faire respecter parmi ses camarades.

La première grosse crise qu'elle avait fait était quand elle avait 5 ans. C'était aussi la première fois que Sophie ne sentait pas Sophie. Elle s'en rappelle aussi clairement que de l'eau de roche. Elle était en classe de grandes sections de maternelle, assise à côté d'un petit garçon avec qui elle était amie. Elle avait longtemps regarder sa jupe rose et eu une énorme envie de l'arracher. Et elle ne s'était pas retenue. Elle avait enlevé sa jupe et s'était mis à la piétiner violemment par terre, la tâchant de boue et de traces de pas. Malheureusement, son acte avait eu une réaction en chaîne et bientôt tous les enfants de sa classe firent de même et ce jour-là, 20 petits firent envoyer chez eux par manque de pantalons. Elle n'a jamais su pourquoi elle l'avait fait, mais le fait de porter une jupe froufrou rose lui donnait envie de hurler et crier et tout casser autour d'elle. Tout ce dont elle eut droit était une claque de sa mère et les cris de son père.

C'était tellement drôle à voir pour Florian, qui appréciait fortement le caractère de cochon de sa benjamine.

Alex et Sophie c'était rapidement entendu. Plus les années passèrent plus il avait appris à l'aimer lui aussi. Ça avait fortement déplu leur mère quand Florian lui appris à jouer à "des jeux de garçons", celle-ci voulait vraiment que sa fille reste délicate, mais surtout qu'elle arrête de salir les belles robes qu'elle lui achetait.

Émilie avait abandonné après que sa fille ait fêté ses 8 ans, quand la dernière avait bousillé sa jolie robe bleue fleurie en grimpant dans les arbres avec les garçons de sa classe, laissant les fillettes à jouer toutes seules de leur côté, avec les poupées et les cuisines miniatures qu'on lui avait offertes. Émilie avait enfin accepté que sa petite Sophie était un vrai garçon manqué.

Les choses ne s'étaient pas amélioré pour les parents de Sophie, qui en entrant en cm2 avait déjà une réputation parmi ses amis. Jamais elle ne s'approchait des filles de sa classe, comme l'avait proposer sa mère. Sophie les trouvait trop fi-fille à son goût, elles ne l'aimaient pas non plus, elles la trouvait trop garçonne et se moquaient souvent d'elle à cause de ça. Sophie s'en fichait royalement. Elle aimait jouer au loup avec les garçons et leur courir après, elle aimait jouer à la baston et faire le dragon en jouant aux princes et princesses.

Sophie n'aimait pas les reproches de sa mère sur ses amis, parce qu'elle n'avait même pas une seule fille comme amie, parce qu'elle ne portait jamais les si jolies robes que sa mère lui achetait, parce qu'elle se salissait toujours trop, parce qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres petites filles de son âge. Elle détestait ça. Elle se rappelle d'une phrase marquante que lui avait dit sa mère :

"Sophie, tu es une vraie garçon manqué, les garçons n'aiment pas les garçons manqué."

Garçon manqué avait-elle dit. C'était la première fois, mais pas la dernière qu'elle entendit ça.

Garçon manqué

 _Garçon_.

Fille, elle était une fille pourtant.

Sophie par contre, elle adorait son père, qui lui disait toujours que c'était toujours plus drôle comme ça, qui la défendait tout le temps et lui achetait les t-shirts et shorts qu'elle voulait, qui la laissait jouer dans la boue et ne la forçait pas à parler aux filles. Il avait toujours le même argument qui faisait taire sa mère, Sophie aimait savoir qu'Émilie était comme elle quand elle avait son âge et qu'elle n'avait donc rien à reprocher à sa fille, parce qu'après tout, les gens changent. Sophie aimait son père.

Quant à Florian, il s'était éloigné, mais passait toujours du temps avec elle, en jouant aux jeux vidéos - elle adorait ça - en lisant des comics ensemble et en regardant des films. Florian avait 19 ans maintenant, mais c'était toujours un vrai gamin et encore plus avec Sophie. Leur mère était heureuse de les voir si proches l'un de l'autre.

Bien que son enfance ait été facile et plutôt heureuse, le collège, l'adolescence et la puberté, c'était une autre histoire.

* * *

 **Pouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Adolescence

**Heyyy me revoilà avec une nouvelle chapitre d'Alias qui était supposé été une partie de l'intro mais c'était tellement long que j'ai préféré le couper en deux. Dans ce chapitre on parlera surtout de l'enfance de Sophie alias Mathieu, et comment tout c'est passer pour notre petit. Je tiens à prévenir qu'il y a des mentions de self-harm (aucune idée de comment on dit sa en français), ce n'est pas super graphique, mais je voulais prévenir quand même. Bref petite réponse au guest:**

 **Je sais et je comprends que ça peut être un peu spécial et dur a suivre comme histoire, et je te le reproche c'est vrai que c'est une thématique délicate donc je comprendrai si tu ne veux pas la lire et tout et tout.**

 **Bref. Bonne lecture!**

 **Update: J'ai des fautes faites dans cette histoire qui sont dignes d'êtres punis.**

* * *

À son entrée au collège, Sophie était décidée à faire plaisir à sa mère. Ça n'a vraiment pas marché, une faillite monumentale.

Elle avait tenté si fort d'être féminine, laissant ses cheveux poussés, parler à d'autres filles, être comme elles. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. C'était si difficile de s'intégrer dans quelque chose qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de le faire. Elle essaya pour voir le sourire de fierté que portait sa mère tous les jours, pour les compliments qu'elle lui offrait et pour... Mais pourquoi d'autres? Rien. Elle n'avait rien d'autre. Son père restait le même, et son frère s'éloignait d'elle, ne reconnaissant pas sa sœur dans ce masque.

Elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle avait beau se mentir elle n'y arrivait. Les filles qu'elle fréquentait la trouvait étrange et stupide, la laissant souvent seule. C'est ainsi qu'elle passa trois dure années de collège. Seule. Parce que les gens la trouvaient laide, insensible, trop brute. Elle avait craqué un jour dans son entrer en cinquième. Elle en pouvait tellement plus. Elle se trouvait si ridicule à pleurnicher pour si peu, elle venait à peine d'entrer au collège que c'était déjà l'enfer sur terre pour elle. Sophie en avait marre. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle ne pouvait devenir comme les autres. Une fille jolie, avec des amies et des garçons lui tournant autour, à parler de stars et se maquiller. Quelqu'un dont sa mère serait fière.

Elle avait honte d'elle-même ce soir-là. Assise dans le noir, à pleurer dans son lit de grosse larmes silencieuses pleine de douleur, de honte et de haine, les yeux fixés sur son bras où elle avait commis une grosse erreur qu'elle regrettait déjà. Elle avait honte, en voyant ces quatre lignes sur son bras, qui n'avait pas saigné mais qui lui avait fait mal. Elle avait tellement honte d'en être arrivé là, à lamenter sa bêtise et sa vie, et tout le monde.

Elle recommença trois fois de plus, et s'arrêta quand elle saigna.

* * *

Un des jours les plus redouter de sa vie fut l'arrivée de ses règles. Bon dieux qu'elle avait eu peur en se réveillant, des crampes douloureuses au ventre et du sang baignant son lit. Elle avait hurlé pensant qu'elle allait mourir, réveillant ses parents qui son venue la voir, alarmer par ses crient, même son frère était là. À la plus grande surprise de Sophie, sa mère commença à rire, suivit de son père et des beuglements de dégoût de son frère. Elle se rendit aussi compte que ce jour fatidique était le commencement de sa plus grande malédiction et la plus grande joie de sa mère : la puberté.

Elle était resté petite, et selon sa mère, une fois les règles arriver, rare étaient les chances de grandir plus que sa taille actuelle. Sophie était donc coincé à jamais à 1m60.

Et ce n'était que le commencement de sa torture aussi physique que mental.

La puberté était normal, elle savait bien ça. Le seul bon côté avec tout ce merdier - comme elle l'aimait l'appeler - était qu'elle pouvait enfin être libérée de sa mère qui était toujours sur son dos. Elle était devenue "une femme" - elle ne savait pas pourquoi cette expression la rendait si mal alaise - et pouvait donc être plus libre. Les baskets, sweat et tout ce que sa mère trouvait relativement masculin étaient de retour. Son frère lui avait même offert des vielles affaires à lui pour lui faire plaisir.

Mais du côté plus sombre, il y avait la croissance de certaines protubérances qui s'étaient encore plus marquer avec le temps, à son plus grand désespoir. Elle haïssait les deux boules de graisse inutile que formait sa poitrine. Elle se voyait dans le miroir avant de se doucher tout le temps, et à chaque fois, cette vague de désespoir et dégoût l'envahissait et elle ne pouvait expliquer pourquoi. Elle n'en avait jamais parlé à personne. Et du coup, bien sûre, elle essayait de les cacher, ou les faire disparaître du mieux possible avec les sweats trois tailles trop grands de son frère et des t-shirts très amples.

Il y avait aussi les légères courbes que formait son corps mince, des courbes douces et somptueuses qui faisaient ressortir ses hanches et ses cuisses. "Tu ressembles à une fille." Avait dit une petite voix dans sa tête un matin. C'etait vrai, et pourtant ça lui avait fait mal. Elle n'a jamais su pourquoi.

Il y avait aussi l'épilage et rasage des poils indésirables du corps humain. Parce que c'est dégueulasse d'avoir ce genre de chose sur les femmes, parce qu'il fallait être belle pour plaire aux garçons, et avoir des poils partout c'est tout bonnement écœurant pour eux. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle devait le faire, la généralité "d'être une femme." Il n'y a pas de façon d'arrêter la puberté. Et ça c'était la chose la plus horrible que Sophie ait jamais entendue.

Il y avait ses cheveux aussi. Ils étaient beaux, oui, mais trop long, trop gênant. Elle les portaient toujours en une queue-de-cheval, parce que les voir la désespérait. Elle n'arrivait jamais à les coiffer et ils s'accrochaient toujours à tout. C'était vers la fin de sa cinquième qu'elle réussis à convaincre ses parents de se couper les cheveux. C'était le plus beau jour de sa vie.

* * *

Pendant les vacances d'été de cette même année, Sophie avait eu énormément de temps libres pour réfléchir. Elle n'avait nulle part où sortir, et encore moins avec qui, elle avait donc passé beaucoup de temps sur internet et avec son frère.

Internet - pas super exploitable à son époque - était surtout pour de la musique et des vidéos drôles qu'elle trouvait. La plupart du temps elle restait en blanc devant l'écran, sentant ces doigts bouger mais ne rien écrire. Elle avait la question, ou plutôt les questions, lui courant dans la tête. Pourquoi elle se sentait si mal avec elle-même? Pourquoi son propre nom la rendait mal alaise? Pourquoi? Pourquoi le seul fait de s'imaginer dans une vie différente, où elle n'était pas elle-même, où elle était quelqu'un d'autre, lui faisait mal au cœur car c'était ce qu'elle voulait? Elle avait peur des réponses qu'elle pourrait trouver.

"Si j'étais un gars, j'crois que j'm'appelerais Mathieu." Avait-elle dit un soir en regardant un film avec son frère. Elle ne savait pas d'où ça sortais, mais elle avait besoin de le dire. Elle y avait pensé plusieurs fois, mais elle ignorait souvent ce genre de pensée, elle lui faisait ressentir quelque chose au fond de son être, un sentiment pesant mais libérateur, mais elle ne voulait pas savoir ce que c'était. Et Florian était la seule personne à qui elle pouvait se confier.

"Mais tu t'appelles Sophie, et t'es une fille." Avait dit nonchalamment son frère. Elle sentit un déclic et de la gêne. Elle n'aimait pas entendre ça. Mais ce fut aussi un moment révélateur pour elle. Elle préférait ne plus y penser et se concentra sur le film.

"Pourquoi t'a dit ça?" Avait demandé l'aîné après presque vingt minutes de silence, faisant sursauter sa sœur.

Elle haussa les épaules, le regard dans le vide. Elle inspira profondément, réfléchissant aux paroles qu'elle utiliserait pour lui répondre, elle finit par lui poser cette question qui troubla son frère pendant longtemps :

"Est-ce que tu t'es déjà regarder dans un miroir et tu t'es dit 'cette personne-là, ce n'est pas moi'?"

Son frère n'a jamais su quoi lui répondre appart un "non" presque muet. Elle n'avait rien répondue non plus. Elle avait honte.

* * *

C'était quelques jours plus tard que Sophie avait réalisé les plus grandes différences entre les garçons et les filles. Elle, biensur savait les généralités : les garçons ont des bites, les filles ont des vagins, le bleu c'est pour les garçons, le rose pour les filles, les filles doivent avoir les cheveux longs, les garçons des cheveux courts. Mais c'était bien plus que ça. Masculinité et féminité. Ce n'était plus quelque chose de physique, c'était surtout dans la façon dont le cerveau des personnes pensait et travaillait. Sophie en était aussi effrayée qu'excitée.

Parce que peut-être qu'elle n'était pas Sophie.

Peut-être qu'elle était quelqu'un d'autre.

Peut-être que tout ce temps elle n'a jamais été Sophie.

* * *

La première fois qu'elle avait entendue - ou plutôt lu - ce mot, ça n'avait aucun sens. Elle était tombé dessus par hasard - c'est ce qu'elle se disait comme excuse - sur une page web sur lequel elle était atterrit.

 _Transgenre_.

Elle était resté une demi-heure à lire l'article. Ça n'avait aucun sens. Soit on est une fille, soit on est un garçon, on ne pouvait pas devenir l'un ou l'autre. C'était impossible.

Mais plus tard, cette nuit-là, dans le noir de sa chambre, coucher sur son lit, elle passa sa main sur sa poitrine. Savourant l'aspect plat que la graviter créait virtuellement.

 _Elle n'etait pas un garçon_.

* * *

À la rentrée en quatrième, elle avait fini par lire tout ce qu'il y avait à lire au sujet. Elle ne savait toujours pas si ça pouvait être elle. Mais elle avait lu, et elle avait eu un déclic qu'elle a tant bien que mal tentée d'ignorer. Le même déclic qu'elle avait ressenti en parlant à son frère, le déclic qu'elle avait enfoui dans un coin. Mais elle avait décidé de ne pas l'ignorer cette fois. Même si elle avait peur, mais si ça pourrait lui faire du mal, elle avait décidé de s'écouter.

Elle avait principalement décidé de faire quelque chose de stupide. Absolument stupide. Elle avait lu plusieurs fois, tellement de fois qu'elle ne pouvait plus les compter, les avertissements d'à quel point c'était dangereux et nuisible de porter des bandages sur sa poitrine. Elle allait le regretter elle le savait, elle allait avoir mal, elle le savait aussi, mais à ce point là, plus rien avait l'air d'avoir un sens ou de l'importance dans sa vie.

 _C'est mal mal mal mal mal j'aurais jamais dû faire ça mais quelle conne_ , s'était-elle dit. Mais même en ce le répétant, elle était quand même aller au Carrefour du coin après les cours. Elle achète et remplit son cartable de dix paquets de bandages élastiques et sors. Elle rentre chez elle comme si de rien n'était, personne ne demande pourquoi son sac a l'air si lourd - elle avait probablement beaucoup de devoirs après presque un mois de cours - et se cachât dans sa chambre. Elle jeta les paquets au sol, les comptants encore et encore puis soupira lourdement en laissant échapper un sanglot.

Elle n'a jamais été découverte.

 _Pas découverte._

 _ **Pas un garçon.**_

 _ **Pas une fille?**_

Ce manège infernal continua longtemps, trop longtemps. Ça ce voyait, sur son corps, sur sa poitrine qui ne finissait sa croissance, mal traitée par les bandages trop serrés. Des bleus recouvraient sa peau, des griffures, les traces du tissu qui n'avaient pas le temps de s'effacer. Mais ce voir tous les jours dans un miroir, le torse plat, virtuellement masculine malgré ses cheveux longs qui avaient poussé depuis sa première coupe de cheveux. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu beaucoup de poitrine, mais on ne pouvait vraiment plus les voir. Et elle pleurait, de douleur, de soulagement et de joie, parceque les deux malédictions ne se voyaient plus, même si ça faisait mal, ça lui faisait tellement de bien. Et sa dura, longtemps, et longtemps elle en souffrit.

Ça en devenait plus dur quand elle se regardait dans un miroir avant de se doucher. Elle finissait toujours par pleurer des larmes qui lui brûlaient les joues comme de la lave. Elle se torturait elle-même, tirant, griffant, frappant sa poitrine déjà endommagée par les bandages. Elle détestait ça, elle les haïssait.

"Barrez-vous putain putain dégagez je veux pas de vous putain." Elle sanglota. Personne ne l'entendait, elle le savait.

Quelqu'un frappas à la porte.

"Chérie, Sophie, tout va bien?" Dit la voix de sa mère derrière la porte.

"Oui maman. J'vais bien. J'vais prendre une douche." Ce n'était pas un mensonge.

Mais c'était la cinquième douche qu'elle prenait aujourd'hui. Sa peau était rouge et sensible à force de frotter, comme toutes les blessures sur son corps. Elle essayait d'enlever la fille, la féminité comme si c'était de la crasse sur sa peau qui la rendait sale. Elle entra dans la douche une nouvelle fois, et pleura silencieusement en posant sa tête contre le carrelage froid du mur. Elle frotta violemment son corps avec le savon et la fleur de douche, laissant des traces rouges derrière leur passage. En sortant elle se sécha rapidement, prit un paquet de bandage qu'elle avait pris avec elle. Elle inspira profondément, rentrant sa poitrine et enroula le bandage par-dessus en serrant fort, trop fort.

En se regardant de côté dans le miroir, elle pouvait voir sa peau ressortir à cause du bandage et devenir violet, la circulation de sang étant presque impossible, mais aussi par les bleus causés par tout cette torture. Mais au moins c'était plat.

 _Plat plat plat._

 **Pas une fille.**

 **Pas un garçon.**

* * *

En milieu du deuxième trimestre de quatrième, elle avait connu un garçon, il s'appelait Damien, et tous deux sont vite devenus amis. Elle rencontra aussi une amie à lui plus tard, Clara. Ils étaient les premiers vrais amis qu'elle ait eus depuis longtemps. Bien sûr elle n'avait pas le courage de tout leur dire, mais elle n'était plus seule. Depuis que Florian avait déménagé, elle c'était vraiment senti abandonner. Oui, ils se parlaient toujours grâce à leurs emails et il passait souvent à la maison pour les voir, mais ce n'était pas pareil.

Mais elle avait Damien et Clara maintenant. Ses parents étaient contents de la voir sourire plus souvent et d'avoir enfin des amis. Ils étaient beaucoup inquiètés pour elle, mais tout avait l'air d'aller pour le mieux maintenant, ça leur faisait chaud au cœur.

* * *

"J'en aie ras-le-bol de mes cheveux." Avait dit un jour Sophie en regardant son reflet sur une fenêtre, essayant de recoiffer ses cheveux du mieux possible. Ils avaient poussé depuis la dernière fois, ils lui arrivaient un peu plus bas des épaules, et pour la châtaine, c'était beaucoup trop long à son goût.

"Coupe-les alors, non?" Avait proposée Clara.

"Ouais mais après sa dépend de mes parents, ils voudront pas me les re-coupé."

"Mais c'est tes cheveux, pas les siens, c'est pas comme si tu coupait les cheveux à toute ta famille."

"Ouais, t'as raison…"

Sophie n'était pas forcément quelqu'un d'influençable. Mais son amie avait raison, ce n'était pas comme si en se coupant les cheveux, le reste de sa famille subirait la même chose. Mais elle savait pertinament qu'elle ne devrait pas le faire. Mais vraiment vraiment vraiment _vraiment_ absolument pas faire ça.

Mais la porte de la salle de bain est fermé à clé. Des ciseaux dans une main et le raseur électrique de son père dans l'autre. Elle ne devrait vraiment pas faire ça.

Elle le fit quand-même.

 _Coupe._

 _Buzz._

 _Snip._

 _Plus là._

Tout est partis, elle s'était mise à rire d'angoisse et de joie, passant une main dans sa nouvelle et absolument horrible coupe de cheveux. Trop décoiffer vers le haut et trop court sur les côtes. C'était moche, mais c'était court. Elle regarda les mèches châtaines qui recouvrait le sol et se mis à rire plus fort. Elle allait se faire démonter par ses parents. Mais putain qu'elle en avait rien à foutre.

 _C'était parti._

 _Plus là._

Elle ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien dans sa propre peau, elle ne ressemblait plus à une fille.

 _ **Pas une fille**_. Et elle sourit.

* * *

 **Bref voili-voilu le chapitre 2 est terminer, vous tenez le coup? J'espère que vous aimer. Bref faites le moi savoir dans les reviews! Le prochain chapitre devrait pas tarder non plus donc à très bientôt!**

 **Cont update: ce chapitre était le plus drôle à écrire je m'en rappelle.**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Mathieu

**Hey bonjour! Je sais que j'ai dit que le prochain chapitre arriverait bientôt et j'ai menti! Ça a pris plus de temps que prévu car j'ai eu un soudain manque d'inspiration et du coup j'ai pas envie de vous faire attendre plus que ça, du coup voici un chapitre vraiment vraiment VRAIMENT très court, mais ça résume bien le but de ce chapitre (enfin je crois). Donc désolé si sa vous déçois mais voilà, c'est dur d'écrire et y'a pas mal de trucs qui arriveront dans le prochain chapitre car ça sera un gros résumer de l'adolescence de Sophie/Mathieu mais je vais me taire pour éviter les spoilers trompeurs.**

 **Donc, maintenant, réponses aux reviews tout beaux que vous m'avez laisser:**

 **Gryfounette: tout d'abord merci de ton commentaire! Ça me fais plaisir aussi de rencontrer du monde comme moi, c'est vachement sympa de se sentir moins seul à passer tout ça.**

 **Pour transgenre et transsexuel, ce sont effectivement deux termes différents, mais transgenre est surtout utilisé comme un terme général pour tous les types d'identification du genre, parce qu'il y plus que garçon, fille, trans et nonbinaire, alors que transexuel est vraiment un terme pour la transition et tout ça (même si beaucoup de ftm et mtf préfèrent le terme transgenre)et je sais vraiment pas si je m'explique clairement. Bref, du coup j'ai préféré utiliser transgenre plus tôt que transsexuel pour un peu cette raison, j'ai beaucoup hésité mais je suis resté avec, c'était plus pour exprimer les doutes de Sophie/Mathieu et tout et tout. Je suis vraaaaaaiment pas clair dans mes explications et je suis vraiment désolé.**

 **Et de même pour moi (pour faire la transition plus tard), même s'il est vrai que beaucoup de fois j'aimerais tout faire tout de suite mais c'est pas possible (argent et parents wowie la classe quoi hein?).**

 **Et dernièrement l'automutilation, oui j'en ai bien été victime, mais ça fait longtemps de ç** **a, et je sais à quel point c'est dur d'arrêté, même si j'en ai jamais été dépendent. Bonne chance a toi aussi!**

 **MyNameIsStain: Hey! Merci pour ta jolie review! Alors de rien! Moi aussi je trouvais qu'il y avait un gros manque à ce sujet, j'ai peut-être vu qu'une fanfiction qui en faisait légèrement allusion dans le fandom de SLG par rapport à La Fille mais c'était vraiment même pas une moitié de phrase. J'étais content mais déçu aussi, et vue que moi, petit trans de 16 ans qui aime s'imaginer tout genre de chose par rapport au genre avec mes personnages et personnes favorites, j'ai décidé d'écrire trans!Mathieu. Et je pense que c'est plus par manque de connaissance sur le sujet et pars tabou, c'est quelque chose de difficile à comprendre et écrire d'un point de vue extérieur si on n'a pas vraiment une idée de comment ça marche dans la tête d'un trans.**

 **Et merci beaucoup pour le joli compliment! J'suis content que Sophie/Mathieu te plaît et de même pour mon écriture sur le sujet, j'essaye de me baser sur mes expériences personnelles pour tout écrire, comme tous les "garçons manqué" qu'on m'a sortit et tout les stéréotypes qu'on m'a souvent foutus à la gueule.**

 **Et pour le matoine, j'ai déjà beaucoup d'idées sur comment tout pourrait arriver et tout et tout. Déjà par leur caractères et bref, il y a beaucoup beaucoup de possibilités mais ça c'est pas encore pour maintenant! (et peut-être qu'on dit transgenrisme? J'en suis pas sur non plus)**

 **Bref, encore merci pour ton soutien!**

 **CharlieLaHobbit: Merci beaucoup! J'adore savoir que les gens aiment mon histoire et qu'ils trouve Sophie/Mathieu et son frère attachent, j'en sourit tellement je suis content! J'espère sincèrement que la suite te plaira toujours autant!**

 **Okay assez papoter comme ça, je suis juste super content que l'histoire plaise autant! Encore une fois je suis extrêmement désolé pour ce chapitre tout petit, mais je trouvais vraiment pas comment développer plus que ça, je promets que le prochain chapitre sera plus long, j'assure pas quand il arrivera mais je ferait de mon mieux pour qu'il soit plus long que celui-ci.**

 **Bonne lecture et tous!**

 **Update: En corrigeant les autres chapitres, j'ai remarqué que j'écrivais beaucoup "ça" et que c'est très chiant. Et putain j'avais 16? Je suis tellement désolé.**

* * *

Elle s'était effectivement fait démonter par ses parents. Mais elle n'en avait pas écouté un mot. Ils avaient beau hurler leur honte et leur colère, elle n'écouta pas un mot, pas un seul, elle était heureuse, elle ….

"A croire que tu veux devenir un garçon, Sophie! Mais quelle honte!"

 _Devenir un garçon._

Non. _Elle_ \- il? - _est un garçon._

 _On ne devient pas l'un ou l'autre._

 _Il - elle? - **est** un garçon._

Elle avait fini puni, mais s'était échapper chez son frère, qui elle avait appelé pour venir la chercher.

Il n'avait pas posé de questions. Elle ne lui a rien expliqué. Pas un mot jusqu'à chez lui, dans sa chambre, un film en bruit de fond. Elle avait craqué et lui avait tout raconté. Tout ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur, tout ce temps à souffrir sans pouvoir en parler par peur, par honte. Elle ne lui épargna pas un détail et il avait tout écouté, sans dire un mot, son cœur serré à la voir sangloter et trembler si violemment. Quand elle n'avait plus réussi à dire un mot, il prit sa sœur dans ces bras, la laissant pleurer et lui tremper son pull.

"Florian, je suis pas une fille, je suis pas une fille." Dit-elle pour la énième fois, une boule dans la gorge et des grosses et lourdes larmes coulant sur ces joues. "Je suis pas une fille putain, j'en suis pas une."

"Shh, c'est bon Sophie, ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien, okay?" Flo lui parlait doucement et gentiment, cherchant à la calmer et la - le? - réconforter. Il aimait sa sœur - son frère? - et ferait tout son possible pour l'aider.

"Je t'en supplie Florian, n'en parle à personne, s'il te plait Florian, personne ne doit le savoir Florian, personne personne personne." Dit-elle entre plusieurs sanglots, la voix tremblante, son frère la serra fortement contre lui.

"Je dirais rien, promis, ton secret est en sécurité avec moi, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, comme quand on était petits, j'ai jamais rien dis, tu t'en rappelle?" Sophie laissa échapper un petit rire en se rappelant de toutes les conneries qu'elle avait faites et que son frère avait caché, elle pouvait lui fait confiance. "Je dirais rien, alors calmes-toi, t'es en sécurité ici."

"T-tu peux m'appeler Mathieu?" Il demanda après quelques minutes de s'avoir calmer, s'écartant de son frère, n'osant pas le regarder.

"Bien-sûr S...Mathieu, t'es mon petit frère après tout, je te le doit."

Mathieu avait sourit, il était tellement heureux d'avoir un frère comme Florian, d'avoir quelqu'un qui l'avait accepté si facilement. Mais il n'était pas surpris non plus, Florian a toujours été là pour lui, depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Mathieu savait que son aîné serait toujours là, même s'il avait 24 ans, il ne l'abandonnerait pas.

Florian, de son côté, n'était pas surpris non plus. Il avait bizarrement tout vu venir. Depuis tout petit il avait bien vu que son frère était différent de toutes les autres petites filles, Florian n'était pas aveugle, loin de là. Il avait bien compris depuis longtemps, mais l'entendre de la bouche de son petit frère répondait à toutes les questions et doutes qu'il avait. Il n'a jamais eu de petite sœur, il a toujours eu un frère.

Mathieu dû rentrer quelques heures plus tard forcés par son frère. Il ne voulait vraiment pas rentrer, mais si leurs parents découvraient qu'il s'était échappé, ça ne ferait qu'empirer son cas. Il était rentré par la fenêtre pile à temps pour le dîner. Il n'a pas mangé, ne voulant pas regarder ses parents en face.

Il partit dormir paisiblement, un poids en moins sur les épaules.

* * *

Quelques mois plus tard Damien et Mathieu - Sophie - avaient commencé à sortir ensemble. Ni Clara ni Damien ne savait pour Mathieu étant, bah, Mathieu. Pour eux il était encore Sophie. Sophie qui c'était rebellée contre ses parents. Sophie la plus petite de la classe. Sophie la "garçon manqué", Sophie qui sort avec Damien. Mais Sophie n'était Mathieu pour eux. Ils ne savaient pas, et il avait peur de leur dire, peur de leur réaction et de les perdre. Il préfère se taire.

Damien le rendait vraiment heureux, il acceptait qu'elle - il - ne soit pas la plus féminine des filles. Il aimait l'horreur qu'il avait fait à ces cheveux. Il aimait les soirées à deux à jouer aux jeux vidéos - et gueulé quand Mathieu gagnait contre lui -, à voir des films et se lancer des popcorns à la figure, à se chamailler pour un rien. Mathieu aimait les petites intentions que Damien lui faisait. Lui prendre la main, les petits contacts en marchant, les "chéries" et "t'es la meilleure", les sourires et leurs blagues à eux. Absolument tout rendait Mathieu heureux.

Sauf le Sophie et les "elle", les "la", les "fille".

Mais il était heureux avec Damien. Très heureux.

Mathieu avait fini pars le présenter à ses parents, même s'ils connaissaient déjà Damien, mais vue qu'ils étaient en couple, c'était different. Émilie fut celle qui eut la meilleure réaction, pensant sa fille enfin sortir de cette "phase" masculine pour le garçon avec qui elle sortait. C'était sa nouvelle excuse pour lui acheter toutes sortes d'affaires que Mathieu ne portait jamais. Robes, maquillages, jupes, tout ce qui était fait pour femmes. Mathieu avait beau expliquer à sa mère que Damien le trouvait très bien comme il était, sa mère continuait d'insister à le rendre plus séduisant et féminin pour vraiment plaire à Damien.

"Mais Sophie, tu es une si jolie fille."

"Tu le dis toi-même, je suis jolie, j'ai pas besoin de maquillage ou...ou de robes ou tout ces trucs que tu sait très bien que je déteste. Et Damien m'aime comme je suis, alors arrête, maman."

"Tu devrais quand même commencer à t'habiller comme une vraie fille, Sophie, tu vas bientôt entrer en troisième, et les garçons ça ne dure pas longtemps."

Entendre sa mère lui dire ce genre d'âneries lui donnait la nausée. Il n'avait pas besoin de s'habiller comme une vraie fille, tout simplement parce qu'il en était pas une. Il avait tellement envie de lui hurler, de tout lui dire pour qu'elle arrête de lui dire toute ces merdes. Mais il savait pertinament que sa finirait mal, très mal.

Mais tous les "elle" et ce prénom de merde le blessait, il avait si mal à chaque fois qu'il entendait ces mots. C'était comme pour le narguer, pour lui rappeler qu'il ne serait jamais un vrai garçon, qu'il ne serait jamais lui-même. Il se sentait sale à cause de ce genre de chose, il finissait pars prendre plusieurs douches en un soir pour essayer d'effacer la fille, d'effacer tout. Ces mots lui donnaient l'envie de se faire mal, et il ne se retenait malheureusement pas.

Il ne portait plus que des pulls, cachant c'est bras mal traité. Il n'osait plus regarder Damien en face, ni Clara. Dans les jours comme ça, il sentait l'angoisse et la peur d'être découvert lui rendait la vie impossible. Il préférait se réfugier dans sa chambre ou chez son frère, cherchant l'acceptation et le réconfort. Florian en était la seule source dans les jours où il ne se supportait plus lui-même, les jours où tout le désespérait, où il se sentait sale, faux et brisé.

Ce genre de jours étaient de plus en plus présent pour Mathieu, il fallait qu'il lise pour voir s'il y avait un mot spécifique, et il y en avait un : Dysphorie du genre. Ça ne l'avançait pas plus, mais toutes les personnes comme lui souffrait de ce trouble. Une détresse continue envers le sexe de naissance et tout un tas de mots compliqués qu'il ne comprendrait que plus tard.

* * *

 **Encore vraiment désoler pour ce tout petit chapitre, vous me pardonnez? Parce que moi je vous aime beaucoup et j'ai plein de surprises à vous offrir (un petit OS tout mignon, mais shut, j'en dis pas plus que ça) bref, il vous a plu? Oui? Non? Une petite review pour me le faire savoir? Ce serait sympa mais je vous force pas!**

 **Donc, voilà, on se reverra pour le prochain chapitre à une date mystère parce que même moi je connais pas.**

 **Donc, bisous à tous! À la prochaine!**

 **Cont. Update: j'écris vraiment très mal, ou du moins à l'époque. Et l'OS est jamais venu, mdr je sais même plus c'est quoi.**


	4. Chapitre 4 : De pire à mieux

**Après des semaines, des mois même! (J'exagère) Je suis enfin de retour avec le tout nouveau chapitre d'Alias!**

 **Alors d'abord, avant tout, merci à Gryfounette d'être ma bêta et pour m'aider avec la correction du chapitre (même si je lui est déjà dit au moins une centaine de fois à ce niveau-là).**

 **Pas mal de trucs arrivent dans ce chapitre, assez tristounet je dirais même, mais rien que l'on ne puisse pas surmonter n'est-ce pas?**

 **Donc maintenant les quelques reviews que vous m'avez laissé:**

 **Pnlope: ahhh j'suis content que ça commence à te plaire! Je sais que c'est pas une histoire facile à lire.**

 **Et merci! J'essaye vraiment qu'Alex (Floflo maintenant) et Mathieu soient de bon frères, ça va beaucoup jouer sur ce chapitre, mais j'en dis pas plus!**

 **Une passant: merci pour ta review! Je suis content que tu voies ma fic comme ça, et que ça te fasse cet effet-là, c'était un peu ce que je voulais et je suis content que ce te fasse réfléchir ^^. Et je la continuerai! J'en ferais même d'autres du genre (et sur le genre), j'ai déjà mes idées!**

 **Bref, in other News, comme on dit, je prépare plusieurs (genre 3) OS qui sont vraiment brouillons pour l'instant appart Alias (et pleurnichard mais, celle-ci sera vraiment sporadique vue que c'est vraiment sur des coups de tête que j'y écris), et d'autres projet dont je ne parlerais pas maintenant.**

 **Donc voili voilou, bonne lecture à tous!**

 **Update: Tout les projets que je parle dans les notes n'ont jamais été fini appart un recueille commencer vitef, mais mdr, si on me bouge pas le culs je fous rien. J'en tellement d'ua et de truc à moitié écrit que ça me désespère. Bonne chance à moi.**

* * *

Il est vrai qu'en troisième et seconde, beaucoup de chose avait changées. Que cela soit au niveau familial ainsi qu'en lui même. Mathieu, entre les deux années, avait fini par s'accepter complètement. Il s'était fait à l'idée qu'il n'était forcé à rien, lui, qui avant était si pressé de tout dire à tout le monde pour se libérer. Il n'en n'avait plus besoin. Il s'était habitué aux "elle" et ainsi qu'aux "Sophie", comme avant, même si ils n'avaient plus le même sens. Ils étaient vides pour ses oreilles, puisque Sophie n'est pas Mathieu, Mathieu n'a jamais été Sophie.

Il n'avait pas à le dire à Damien, puis qu'ils ne se reverraient probablement plus après le lycée, il ne le dirait qu'à ses parents une fois le moment venu, bien qu'il ait faillie le faire souvent par inattention.

Il y avait une fois qu'il lui fit plus peur que les autres. C'était en été, avant sa troisième, Émilie et Mathieu étaient allés faire du shopping, tout simplement parce que sa mère voulait que sa fille ait plus de robes ou bibelots inutiles dans le style. Mathieu n'en avait rien à foutre, il voulait juste être tranquille pendant les vacances mais sa mère avait réussi à le traîner avec elle.

 _Il était dans la cabine d'essayage, à se regarder dans le miroir. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il ne s'était pas senti repugnant et mal dans la robe bleue. La robe lui plaisait presque. Mais il y avait quand même la gêne. Il s'observait lui même, chaque détail. Ses cheveux plus beaux et soyeux, sa peau blanche mise en valeur par la robe, sa poitrine qu'il avait finalement laissé tranquille après avoir crain pour sa propre vie - il avait failli suffoquer en sport avec les bandages qui le serrait de plus en plus -, ses bras recouvert de cicatrices blanchâtre. Il ne voyait pas Mathieu, il voyait ce qu'aurait pu être Sophie un jour. Mais elle n'a jamais vraiment existée, pour lui en tout cas._

 _Il ressortit de la cabine, habillé de la robe bleue, sous le regard émerveillé de sa mère. Ça le rendait mal à l'aise. Sa mère se leva d'où elle était assise et fit un tour autour de lui, le regardant de haut en bas avec un sourire plein d'amour que Mathieu n'avait jamais réussi à accepter. Elle lui avait caresser le visage, les yeux presque au bord des larmes avant de le retourner pour qu'il se regarde à nouveau de le miroir._

 _"Sophie, tu es tellement belle dans cette robe, regarde-toi, tu est magnifique," Avait dit Emilie en le regardant dans la glace, "tu es la plus belle fille du monde."_

 _"Si j'en étais une en tout cas." Dit Mathieu sans vraiment le vouloir, avant de plaqué ces mains sur sa bouche, soudainement envahit par la honte et l'angoisse._

 _Sa mère le regarda bizarrement, son sourire perdant son éclat de joie. Elle avait froncé les sourcils, comme essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle disait:_

 _"Sophie, de quoi tu parle? Tu es une fille…" Elle paraissait perdue._

 _"Non, je...je suis une jeune femme, maman, je suis plus une enfant." Les mots lui rendait la langue pâteuse et donnait un goût amer à l'arrière de la gorge._

 _"Oh! Bien sûr voyons! Quelles bêtises je sors moi." Puis Emilie ria, aveugle à la peur et le dégoût cachés derrière le sourire plus que forcé de sa fille._

 _Mathieu pensait qu'il aurait sûrement dû mourir d'un arrêt cardiaque à ce moment._

* * *

Flo et lui passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, autant que possible avec la fac du plus grand et lycée de Mathieu. Mais c'était toujours un plaisir pour les deux frères. Florian s'était vite habitué à appeler son frère Mathieu, toujours en faisant attention avec qui - surtout avec leurs parents - et Mathieu appréciait énormément l'effort colossal de son frère. Il ne l'avait jamais juger, jamais Il n'avait dit que ce n'était qu'une étape de l'adolescence, jamais il n'avait dit que Mathieu était trop jeune pour savoir ce genre de chose à son âge. Il l'avait juste accepté, il n'avait pas changé de comportement envers lui, tout simplement parce qu'il n'y avait rien à changer.

Florian l'acceptait tel qu'il était, si un jour il redevenait Sophie, alors il serait Sophie, ça ne changeait rien à ses yeux. Frère ou sœur, peu importait pour lui, tant que son frère soit heureux et arrête de se faire mal et se renfermer sur lui-même pour bloquer le reste du monde.

Florian savait très bien que son petit appartement était le "safe space" de Mathieu, là où il pouvait être totalement lui-même sans avoir honte, là où le réconfort et l'acceptation l'attendrait toujours les bras ouverts, là où il pouvait tout dire et pleurer sans peur à être réprimendé et ridiculisé, là où tout était une petite île rien qu'à lui. Ça ne dérangeait pas l'aîné qui avait même fini par acheter un canapé plus confortable pour Mathieu, si jamais il restait dormir - ce qui arrivait assez souvent en ce moment.

En seconde Mathieu avait décidé de laisser pousser les cheveux, pourquoi? Parce qu'il pourrait toujours les couper un jour, et avoir les cheveux longs n'était pas forcément un trait féminin. Pour être honnête, il avait accepté pas mal de trucs stéréotypés féminins comme ne l'étant pas, comme les cheveux longs, le vernis à ongles ou le maquillage. C'était surtout grâce à plusieurs témoignages qu'il avait lu sur internet ou dans des articles et surtout avec l'ami qu'il s'était fait cette année-là. Un type nommé Alex, qu'il avait fini par surnommer Fourchette à cause de sa coiffure qu'il coiffait de temps en temps comme une crête avec des piques.

Alex était un vrai punk anticapitaliste et qui voulait absolument détruire tous les stéréotypes et normes de la société. Il n'avait pas peur du ridicule et restait toujours fidèle à ses idées et tout ce qu'il admirait et respectait. Et c'est probablement grâce à lui que Mathieu avait aimé le métal et le punk, musique qu'il n'aurait sans doute jamais écouté de lui-même.

Alex s'était pris plusieurs colles dues à son comportement et... Son style particulier. Il était bien un homme, et il adorait porter du maquillage très souvent, ainsi que des jupes qu'il savait styliser tellement bien que Mathieu en devenait jaloux, mais tout allait contre le règlement du lycée, mais Alex ne s'arrêtait pas pour autant, il rendait le tout plus discret.

Selon beaucoup de conversation ensemble, Alex trouvait ridicule de donner un sexe à des objets, et c'était en quelque sorte grâce lui qu'il avait réussi à assimiler cette mentalité. Et un peu à cause de lui qu'il avait commencé à fumer, probablement le seul point négatif de cette amitié. Alex l'avait aussi ouvert à beaucoup d'autres points de vue auquel il n'avait jamais pensé, il le remerciait mentalement à chaque fois qu'il y pensait.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils apprenaient à se connaître, Mathieu sentait la confiance et l'honnêteté se renforcer entre eux, si bien qu'il avait fini par en parler à Flo. Mathieu se sentait prêt à l'avouer à quelqu'un d'autre que leur petit duo de frères. Il lui avait tout raconté à "la Fourchette", après les quelques mois suivant la rencontre. Florian était surpris d'entendre Mathieu parler de quelqu'un aussi comiquement, qu'il en avait finis avec des larmes de rires. Florian, qui approuvait l'amitié de son frère et "Fourchette" et eut très envie de le connaître. Leur amitié fut instantanée et l'une des meilleures depuis bien longtemps aussi bien pour Mathieu que pour son frère. Lui avouer fut moins stressant que ce qu'il pensait.

 _Mathieu l'avait invité chez son frère quelques semaines plus tard, à qui il avait demandé formellement de l'appeler Mathieu même si Alex était présent.  
_

 _Mathieu avait eu très peur de la réaction de ce dernier quand ils avaient franchi la porte de l'appartement de son frère un mercredi après-midi. Il avait crié un "on est là!" en rentrant dans le salon pour chercher Florian quand il reçut sa réponse de la petite cuisine avec un haut et fort :_

 _"Salut Mathieu! Salut pote à Mathieu!"_

 _Mathieu s'était crisper à ce moment précis, l'angoisse bouillonnant dans sa poitrine et son ventre. Mais rien, il entendit un rire puis une tape sur son épaule en voyant son ami se diriger vers la cuisine avec un grand sourire, prêt à se présenter à Florian. Tandis que Mathieu était resté planté là où il était, regardant son ami avec des grands yeux ronds et confus, ne sachant pas comment réagir._

 _Alex s'était retourné avant d'ouvrir la porte de la cuisine, il avait un grand sourire, le même qu'il portait tous les jours avec lui, plein de malice et d'affection fraternel. Pas un signe de dégoût lisible dans ces yeux, il ne le fuyait pas du regard et son sourire était le même. Il fut sorti de sa contemplation par la voix joyeuse de sa fourchette favorite:_

 _"Bah alors Math', reste pas planté là, qui va me présenter ton frère alors?" A_ _vait-il dit avec un léger rire. "Et ferme donc ta bouche avant que t'avale une mouche."_

 _Et sur ces mots il était rentré dans la cuisine avec un énorme "HEEEYYY" à l'adresse de son frère qui répondit de la même façon._

 _Mathieu n'arrivait pas à y croire._

 _"Bah alors **Math'** " se répétait dans sa tête._

 _Math'._

 _Mathieu._

 _Pas de Soso, pas de Sophie._

 _Math'. Juste Math'._

 _Alex l'avait appelé Math'. Il n'avait pas hésité une seconde en prononçant sa phrase, sortie si naturellement, comme s'il l'avait toujours appelé comme ça._

 _Math', le surnom affectueux que lui avait donné Florian au bout de quelques semaines lui aussi._

 _"Bon Mathieu, viens manger sans déconner, je me suis tué à faire cette pizza maison et ton pote le punk est entrain de la bouffer." Flo s'était penché en dehors de la cuisine, en le regardant l'air faussement énervé avec un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres, il était heureux pour son frère, c'était bien normal._

 _"Oui je...j'arrive tout de suite." Bégaya Mathieu, un sourire s'emparant de ses lèvres et qui ne le quitta pas du reste de la journée._

Et depuis, Alex et Mathieu ne se quittaient plus. Mathieu lui faisait pleinement confiance, plus que celle qu'il attribuait à son copain Damien, qui lui faisait souvent des crises de jalousie. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute et il ne n'était pas non plus coupable, Damien était juste ignorant, aveugle à Mathieu, il ne voyait qu'elle, Sophie. Mathieu ne lui dirait pas, il n'avait pas eu le courage de le faire comme avec Alex. Il doute qu'il n'aura jamais à le faire, il avait trop peur de le perdre, trop peur de sa réaction.

Il était bien naïf.

* * *

Ça avait été une année chargée autant pour le travail que dans sa vie. Il avait eu son bac avec succès, lui et ses potes avaient fêtés ça chez Alexis - avec qui Damien avait enfin réussi à s'entendre - autour d'une bonne bière, une pizza et un film. Et ce n'était que quelques semaines plus tard que lui et Damien avaient eu leur première fois. C'était maladroit, plein de fou rire et de tendresse, et ils avaient répété depuis, malgré certain inconfort de Mathieu, qui se sentait quelques fois mal, se torturant lui-même mentalement en se répétant "il ne t'as pas vu toi, il a vu Sophie" mais finissait par faire taire les petites voix.

Lui et Alex au long de l'année était devenu inséparable au point de ne plus aller nul part sans l'autre. Florian et lui s'étaient tellement bien entendu qu'il demandait à Mathieu si Alex pouvait passer chez lui, ce dernier ne refusait, bien sûr, jamais et finissait tous les soirs dans son appartement. On pourrait même dire que Mathieu allait directement chez son frère au lieu de rentrer chez ses parents, ce n'était plus l'endroit qu'il considérait comme sa maison, il ne disait plus "on rentre?" ou "tu viens à la maison?" en parlant de la maison de ses parents, mais il parlait de l'appartement d'Alex, son chez lui sans vraiment l'être.

Et ça ne plaisait ni à Émilie ni à son père. Ils répétaient sans cesse qu'il ne passait plus assez de temps avec eux, comme s'ils les évitaient. Ils n'avaient pas tort, malheureusement. Il était toujours en malaise autour d'eux, il ne pouvait pas s'exprimer librement, dire ce qu'il pensait, par peur. C'était tellement différent de chez son frère. C'était toujours étouffant, silencieux et tendu, comme si tout le monde attendait qu'une bombe inconnue de tous explose à n'importe quel moment. Il ne sortait donc jamais de sa chambre, la musique tournant fortement, pour se libérer et cacher l'inévitable qui arriverait un jour ou l'autre, le repoussant au plus profond de son esprit.

Mais ce qui devait arriver arrivât. L'inévitable les avait tous pris par surprise, la bombe avait enfin éclaté.

Tout avait dérapé un soir, peu après la fin de sa première, fin juillet.

 _Il était, comme maintenant tous les jours, chez Florian, accompagné de son inséparable meilleur ami Alex, affalés les uns sur les autres sur le canapé du salon, du popcorn plein leur t-shirt à cause de leur bataille de Mortal Kombat et avait fini par regarder un film. Ils avaient entendu la sonnerie de l'appartement et avaient simultanément grognés de flemmardise, ne voulant pas bouger du petit tas qu'ils avaient formé. Ce fut finalement Mathieu qui sortit d'entre les deux plus vieux pour ouvrir la porte._

 _"Bonj-" il ne finit pas sa phrase en voyant ses parents debout derrière la porte, le fixant d'un air contrarié. "Maman, papa…" Dit-il d'une voix forcée et faussement joyeuse. Dans le salon il entendit un bruit sourd de chute et les pas précipiter de son frère. "Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?_

 _"On est venus te chercher, tu rentres à la maison tout de suite." Avait dit Émilie d'une voix sévère, ne lui laissant pas d'option, son père prit son bras pour le sortir de l'appartement._

 _"Quoi?! Non, lâche-moi tu me fais mal!" Il leur hurla dessus, agitant son bras dans ton les sens pour se libérer de l'emprise douloureuse de son père. "ALEX! FLORIAN!" il se mît à hurler plus fort, alertant le duo des plus vieux._

 _"Papa lâche-la! Tu vois pas que tu lui fais mal?!" Dit le plus vieux des frères Sommet, suivit d'Alex pour aider le plus petit à se libérer. Ce dernier s'effondra dans les bras de son aîné, tremblant. "Mais vous êtes complètement malade?!" Florian avait craqué à ce moment précis, sa voix remplit de colère et de haine._

 _Alex était rouge de rage et Mathieu au bord d'une crise d'angoisse, larmes remplissant ses yeux, qu'il retenu tant bien que mal. Il tremblait comme une feuille dans les bras protecteurs de son aîné. Il était soudainement sourd à tout ce qui trouvait autour de lui, ce n'était que des bruits de fond, il n'entendait pas la dispute entre son frère et leurs géniteurs. Il ne sentait pas la rage clairement présente monter et envahir son meilleur ami._

 _Ses parents avaient souillé son endroit spécial, il ne s'y sentait plus sur. Il avait peur, il se sentait comme une proie, sous le regard méprisant de sa mère. Elle avait réussi à faire craquer son frère, et Alex n'allait pas tarder non plus. Cet appartement, son chez-soi, était tâché, ils avaient pris la pureté et l'avaient envoyé balader au loin avec leurs mots et cris. Par la colère, il ne voyait que du noir, par la peur, il n'arrivait ni à bouger ni respirer, par la panique, il perdit le sens même du monde autour de lui qui s'effondrait._

 _Il entendit son père s'y mettre aussi, suivi d'Alex, qui avait crié quelque chose dont il n'en saisit pas un traitre mot, avant d'être tiré ailleurs, dans la chambre de son frère, dans un faux calme où les cris n'étaient qu'étouffer. Puis il pleura dans les bras de son meilleur ami, l'un des ses derniers appuis, dernier en qui il pouvait compter, il sanglotât à plein poumons ne se retenant pas, s'agrippant à son ami comme si lui aussi allait disparaître sous les cris enragés de sa famille, qu'il allait partir et l'abandonner. Il avait si mal._

 _Alex lui caressait les cheveux, essayant tant bien que mal de calmer le plus petit devenu si fragile. Il était fou de rage, mais restait calme pour son ami, qui en avait tellement besoin. Il ne comprenait pas la logique des parents du duo de frères, ils tenaient que leurs fils ne perdent pas contacts et qu'ils restent soudé, une famille unie. Mais dès que ce n'était pas chez eux - ce qui arrivait fort rarement - ils se sentaient insultés et méprisés par leurs enfants. Ne comprenaient-ils pas qu'il y avait peut-être une raison à tout cela? Vu l'ampleur des cris encore présents, il fallait croire que non, et il se doutait qu'ils n'écouteraient sûrement pas Florian, il voulait leur "fille" là où elle devrait être selon eux, à la maison, avec ses parents qui l'aiment tant pour son bien, tous ça parce qu'à chaque fois "elle" rentrait à la maison, elle ne leur parlait pas et avait toujours l'air ailleurs et déprimé, et accusait Florian de son comportement. Un bon gros tas de merde._

 _Mathieu c'était doucement lever, le nez coulant et les yeux rouges. Il était calme, ou du moins c'est ce que pensait Alex. Le châtain s'était assis à côté de lui, le regard dans le vide, dans le silence le plus complet, coupé par la dispute encore en route à l'extérieur de la chambre. Il écoutait, un regard perdu en pleine réflexion. Puis se leva, sous le regard confus et interrogateur d'Alex qui fut pris par surprise en le voyant se diriger vers la porte, son torse gonflant d'une grande inspiration en même temps qu'il ouvrit la porte._

 _"VOS GUEULE!" Hurla-t-il de toutes ses forces, faisant taire instantanément sa famille au beau milieu d'un argument. "Putain serieux, vos gueules! J'veux vraiment plus vous entendre gueuler, merde!"_

 _"Sophie!" S'offusqua sa mère, offenser par le langage utilisé contre elle si violemment, avant d'être interrompue._

 _"Non, j'en ai ras le cul de vous entendre gueuler! J'ai mal au crâne, je suis fatigué de toute cette merde inutile, de vos hurlements à la con." Il avait commencé avec une voix tremblante, encore sous la prise de l'émotion, avant de prendre un peu plus confiance. "Vous vous hurler dessus depuis quasiment une heure, sur moi, comme si j'étais pas là!"_

 _"Sophie je t'interdis de nous parler sur ce ton!" Gronda son père._

 _"Mais j'en ai plus rien à foutre!" Répondit-il immédiatement, "Vous ne m'écoutez pas à la maison, vous vous plaignez que je ne vous dis jamais rien, que vous n'êtes là que pour ça, que je peux tout vous dire et que vous m'aiderez, mais là je dois me taire?" Il poussa un rire cinique et amer. "Tu déconnes?"_

 _"Sophie-"_

 _"Non! Arrête de m'appeler Sophie! Arrête! J'en peux plus! J'en ai marre de jouer le rôle avec vous! J'en ai plus qu'assez de faire comme si ça ne me donnait pas envie de gerber d'entendre ce nom à longueur de journée avec vous, de faire comme si j'étais toujours votre 'petite Sophie d'amour', j'en ai marre de pas pouvoir vous parler et me comporter normalement comme avec Florian parce que j'ai peur de vous, de faire une gaffe et que tout parte en couilles, ok?."_ _Il parlait avec toute la rage et sa colère, toute sa désespération, sa tristesse et sa douleur. Il se lâchait complètement, sortant tout ce qui lui rongeait le cœur et les entrailles depuis si longtemps, et il n'était pas prêt d'arrêter. "_ _Mais là, putain que j'en ai rien à faire, tout est déjà foutu, non? Alors tant que j'y suis, autant tout avouez! Je déteste vivre avec vous, ça fait longtemps que je m'y sens plus à ma place, ça fait longtemps que c'est juste devenue une prison, ça m'étouffe, j'ai peur constamment, je peux pas être moi-même, qui je suis vraiment, parce que je peux vraiment plus faire semblant d'être Sophie, maman, elle n'est pas moi et je suis pas elle."_

 _"Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte, ma chérie?" Avait demandé Émilie d'une voix tremblante et troubler, ne trouvant pas le sens des mots de sa fille, "tu es Sophie, Sophie, tu ne peux pas être autre chose, ça n'a aucun sens…"_

 _"Mais si justement!" avait-il dit frustré et désespéré. "Ca a toujours été sous tes yeux, tout le temps, vous étiez juste aveugles. Ou trop con. Je sais pas. Mais je ne suis pas Sophie. J'ai jamais été Sophie. Ou du moins j'ai arrêté de l'être il y a longtemps. Je ne suis pas Sophie maman, je ne suis pas une fille…" Sa gorge s'était resserrée. Il attendait le pire. Il savait qu'il allait venir, mais il attendait sagement, le cœur plus léger et un sentiment mêlé à la détermination et la peur, mais aussi un sentiment de liberté qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment ressenti._

 _"Non, Sophie-"_

 _"Mathieu," avait dit la voix de son frère qui était debout, fier et protecteur derrière lui, "il s'appelle Mathieu, il est mon frère comme il est votre fils."_

 _"Nous avons eu une fille," avait-dit son père, "garçon manqué mais une fille quand même, alors arrêter vos conneries tout de suite, Sophie viens ici."_

 _"Non."_

 _"Sophie." avait dit son père d'un ton extrêmement menaçant._

 _"Je viens de vous dire que je déteste vivre avec vous! Vous m'acceptez pas! Je peux pas vous parler! Il faut toujours que je vous cache tout! Je peux pas vivre comme ça!" Recommença-t-il a crié, les larmes menaçant à nouveaux de coulés. "Je suis obligé de m'enfermer dans ma chambre parce que tout ce que vous dites me gêne et me blesse! J'en peux plus!"_

 _"Mais on ne veut que ton bien, Sophie…" Avait dit sa mère avec la plus grande des peines et un regard blessé. "Regardes ce que tu dis, tu passes tellement de temps avec ton frère et..." Elle regarda Alex de haut en bas. "Ton ami, tu te fais influencer par eux, tu as besoin d'un peu de temps ailleurs pour tout remettre en ordre."_

 _"Ouais!"Avait inutilement rajouté le plus vieux des frères._

 _"Et là il vous dit pourquoi tout va mal et c'est notre faute? Mais vous êtes complètement débiles ma parole!"_

 _"Ne te mêle pas de ça espèce de raté, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi!"_

 _"Oh que si! Parce qu'il n'y a vraiment que nous qui le prennent au sérieux, et qui le connaisse mieux que vous, parce qu'on l'écoute et on l'accepte, Mathieu est un mec!"_

 _"Maintenant, si vous ne voulez pas sortir vos têtes de vos culs, sortez de chez nous et ne revenez pas tant que vous n'avez compris!"_

 _Florian leur ouvrit la porte brusquement, les poussant presque à l'extérieur. Ou que vous soyez vraiment là pour nous écouter et apprendre, maintenant dehors et ne revenez plus."_

 _Leur père serra les dents d'une rage à peine contenue, ses yeux se portant sur eux à tour de rôle, puis sortit en prenant une grande inspiration, suivit de sa mère, qui les regardait avec déception, peine et honte._

 _"Tu pourras te mentir autant que tu veux, **Sophie** , tu ne pourras jamais changer qui tu es."_

 _Alex ferma la porte à clé derrière eux._

 _Mathieu pleura le reste de la journée, inconsolable._

Il n'avait plus parlé pendant quelques jours, sous les regard inquiets et les gestes attentionnés de ses deux comparses. Il ne sortait pas non plus, il ignorait les appels de tout le monde et ne mangeait presque plus.

Les derniers mots de sa mère le tourmentaient. Peut-être qu'elle avait raison? Peut-être qu'il - elle - n'était pas Mathieu, avait-il longtemps pensé durant ses heures en silence. Les "il" et "elle" tournant dans sa tête si bruyamment qu'il en avait des migraines.

Il perdit beaucoup de choses après cette dispute marquante avec ses parents. Il ne les avait plus revu depuis, presque un mois plus tard, ils ne sont jamais revenus. Bizarrement il l'avait s'y attendait, mais il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée que ses parents ne soient vraiment pas disposés à essayer d'apprendre, de l'écouter et le comprendre. Faut croire qu'ils avaient tous le même caractère dans la famille.

Mais aussi des amis au lycée, tout d'abord Clara, après une dispute inutile qui aurait pu être éviter par un simple "pardon" et un câlin. Mais c'est de Mathieu qu'on parle, un adolescent qui a souffert et qui n'en peut plus, qui a fini la dispute d'une claque et un coup dans les reins de la part de Clara.

Il - **elle** \- pensait qu'il ne lui restait plus rien, **elle**

\- il -

avait commencé à croire qu'il aurait mieux valu rester une fille

\- non non non non **non** -

d'écouter ses parents, de rester Sophie.

\- Mathieu Mathieu Mathieu _Je suis Mathieu_ -

De rester ce qu'elle était, de rester comme elle était née, être une fille.

\- garçon garçon garçon garçon _garçon **garçon putain** _ -

De continuer à le cacher, ou tout simplement l'oublier. De ne plus en parler. De ne plus parler. Retourner chez ses parents, dire à Alex et Florian d'oublier toute cette histoire, d'admettre que ses parents avait raison.

\- jamais -

Jamais. _Jamais_.

Ou si?

Pour Damien elle - il - le ferait. Pour lui, elle - _il_ \- resterait la jeune femme qu'elle était - _garçon_ -.

Ou non?

Il était perdu. Perdu et il ne cherchait même pas une solution, il ne demandait pas d'aide. Dysphorie qui de jour en jour en jour depuis la dispute avec ses parents et celle de Clara se faisait pire.

La dépression.

Le carnage qui était de retour le long de ces bras.

C'était un enfer. Plus rien ne valait la peine pour Mathieu, plus rien ne lui redonnait le sourire comme avant. Il n'était qu'une boîte sans âme ni future, l'ombre de lui-même. Il était devenu le personnage secondaire de sa propre vie.

La seule chose qui lui donnait encore envie de continuer était Damien. Damien aimait toujours son sa petite amie, il elle était le la plus belle chose à ses yeux. Yeux aveugles, ignorent que sa chérie était tout sauf une fille.

 **Pas une fille. Jamais**

* * *

"Sophie," avait dit la voix de sa mère au téléphone, "ton père et moi avons parlé et…nous sommes conscients qu'on ne pourra jamais te changer, homme, femme, n'importe quoi d'autres, on regrette vraiment tous," elle soupira comme triste, "revient à la maison, tu nous manques, on, on promet de t'écouter et d'essayer de te comprendre pour ne plus refaire la même erreur, mais rentre, s'il te plaît."

Depuis presque un an, un premier rayon de soleil avait illuminé la vie si noire de Mathieu. Un sourire sincère et heureux qu'il avait oublié, qu'il ne se savait plus capable de faire.

"Je t'aime So- Mathieu, je t'aime tellement mon chéri." Elle l'avait pris dans ces bras, les larmes aux yeux suivie son père.

"Je vous aimes aussi, vous m'avez manqué."

Tout était redevenu comme avant, même mieux, sous le regard fier de son frère et celui plein d'intention et curiosité de ses parents pendant qu'il leur expliquaient tout depuis le début, entre les rires et les larmes de peine et de joies. Tout allait pour le mieux pour Mathieu et sa famille.

 ** _Mathieu._**

 ** _Garçon._**

Ou presque.

* * *

"Damien, il faut qu'on parle."

Des mots redoutables qu'il ne s'était jamais vu dire avant, mais il était prêt à tout lui dire. Si Damien l'aimait vraiment il comprendrait et l'aiderait. Il fallait qu'il le sache, il devait enlever ce poids de ses épaules.

 ** _Garçon_**.

"Je sortirais pas avec une putain de travelo, ne t'approche plus jamais de moi Sophie." Damien avait l'air dégoûté et écœuré en prononçant ces mots.

Mathieu s'était effondré sur ses genoux. Il était si près de tout avoir, que tout soit de nouveau bien et en ordre dans sa vie. Ses parents l'avaient repris avec eux, ils s'étaient excusé, ils voulaient comprendre, ils faisaient des efforts pour. Il pensait que Damien l'aurait encore voulu, que lui aussi resterait à ses côtés et l'aiderait à tout remonter ensemble, ils se connaissaient depuis si longtemps, ils ne se cachaient plus rien - sauf ça - jusqu'à maintenant. Mais les gens ne seront jamais ce que l'on pense.

"Tu seras jamais un vrai gars, j'espère que tu le sais."

"Ta gueule putain! T'es qu'un sale con!"

"Au moins j'ai une bite."

 ** _Travelo._**

 **Pas un garçon.**

* * *

"Il ne te méritait pas, mon cœur, tu trouveras mieux que lui j'en suis sûre et certaine Mathieu," sa mère le berçait dans ses bras pendant qu'il sanglotait, "s'il ne voulait pas de toi tel que tu es, alors il ne t'a jamais vraiment aimé, tu mérites mieux et tu mériteras toujours mieux qu'une ordure pareil."

"Je t'aime maman, je suis tellement désolé…"

"Ne t'excuse pas pour quelque chose d'inévitable, aller mon grand, Florian est à la maison avec Alex, ils veulent te voir," elle avait dit avec un sourire plein de malice, "ils ont une surprise pour toi."

Ce jour là, Mathieu avait ressu son tout premier chest binder, comme on dit en anglais, parce que "compresseur de poitrine" ça fait pas si classe. Il l'avait essayé et il était plat.

 _Plat plat plat._

Comme un garçon.

 ** _Garçon_**.

 **Un vrai.**

Et quelques jours plus tard, il était allé se couper les cheveux avec son père, il l'avait présenté à son coiffeur habituel comme Mathieu, et il lui avait laissé choisir sa coiffure, rien de trop extravagant ou compliquer.

Il était heureux, il se sentait mieux. Tous allaient pour le mieux.

* * *

 **Bon maintenant que j'ai relu tout ça j'ai deux trois trucs à dire.**

 **D'une pare je pense que cette fin de chapitre donne une assez bonne conclusion à l'idée de base que j'avais pour cette fanfiction, ce pourquoi j'ai décidé de l'arrêté ici. C'est beau, c'est bien, et ça enveloppe tout ce que je voulais écrire principalement.**

 **Bien-sûr j'ai toujours les idées que j'avais a l'époque, mais maintenant que tout est plus claire grâce à le relecture et corrections, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais pas besoin de rajouter tout pleins de chapitre inutile sur la vie de Mathieu après celui ci, il serait long a écrire, forcé et plat pour un résultat super court et brouillon qui ne raconte rien appart genre, Mathieu qui fait du théâtre et deux trois péripéties. Inutile. Beurk.**

 **Donc, je ne promet rien, je me suis quand même mis à écrire une possible suite avec Mathieu adulte qui commence slg et ses hormones et tout le tralala et la rencontre avec Antoine qui mène à du matoine sympatoche toussa toussa**

 **Mais je promet rien, du coup je laisse Alias tel que c'est. Je n'ai pas besoin de rajouter quoique ce soit à ce truc.**

 **J'espère qu'elle plaira au possible nouveau lecteur et que je trouverais quelqu'un qui me bougera suffisamment le cul pour écrire comme il se doit et me donner la motiv avec.**

 **Sur ceux bonne continuation et avec un peu de chance, à bientôt!**


End file.
